


Fingertips on Frozen Glass

by RosePetalsAndRain



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Fluff, Kissing, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Meet-Cute, No Angst, Public Transportation, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosePetalsAndRain/pseuds/RosePetalsAndRain
Summary: Lee Minho is waiting impatiently on the bus to get to his damn lecture on time when surprise surprise, enter the cutest stranger he's ever laid eyes on! Han Jisung in the building, everybody. Minho sits in his seat and agonizes about how to get his attention- when his gaze falls onto the patterns traced into one of the steamed-up windows opposite them.Oh...?OR, the soft soft SOFT minsung one-shot that nobody knew how badly they needed.





	Fingertips on Frozen Glass

**Author's Note:**

> if you've clicked on this from the crappy summary I provided, you already deserve a medal! I hope the content of this lil drabble satisfies you- enjoy! <3

‘_My god, that was a little too close for my liking,’_ Han Jisung thought as he hopped onto the bus, swiping his student card and sitting down, slightly breathless from almost being late and missing his transport. That would never do.

Looking around and noticing that there were plenty of spare seats, Jisung shifted from forward-facing to sideways, pulling his legs up onto the seat next to him and sitting, quite happily, with his legs crossed over each other as he inserted his earbuds and pressed play on his playlist before staring out of the window opposite him, zoning out of the world.

*****

Lee Minho was, as usual, having a very chaotic morning. After missing the first two buses (_‘two of them!! Can you believe this?’_, he had ranted to his friend Felix over the phone out of frustration) he was now seated on the third bus to his university, and, having accepted the fact that he would _not _be making it to his lecture on time- or in fact at all- he had calmed down a little and was staring peacefully out of the window when a breathless, blond-haired stranger got onto the bus.

Well, Minho’s first instinct had been to laugh as he had watched amusedly as the stranger sprinted up the pavement to make it before the bus left- but after his own crazy morning of missing buses, he felt mild sympathy mixed in with said amusement. And the inexplicable urge to pinch his cheeks. But we don’t talk about that.

Still, the overall mood was still finding it funny. Don’t blame Minho, things like this are always humorous from an outside perspective!

But _wait. _

_Well, goddamn. _

This stranger was _hot. _

In fact, was he a stranger at all? Minho was sure he’d seen him somewhere before... but he couldn’t quite place it.

Maybe from a photo? Or something like that? Maybe he followed his Instagram without knowing him personally? _Where did Minho know him from?_

Anyhow, Minho was intrigued. How in fresh hell could someone perfectly balance the cuteness of squishy cheeks, look absolutely tiny in stature and have such adorably curious eyes but also be so damn drop-dead gorgeous?

Minho felt _scandalised. _

Hmm.

Oh?

_Well, this will do very nicely, _thought Minho as the Unnamed Beauty shifted in his seat so he was facing the middle of the bus, giving the elder a clear view of his side profile as he inserted his earbuds and stared straight ahead.

Now. Minho clearly wanted to raise conversation with him- but how?

Running through his options in his head, Minho debated straight up shoving a photo of his newest kitten, Dori, in the cutie’s face and screeching incoherent noises about her to at least leave a lasting impression. All press is good press, right?

No... maybe not. But he was definitely saving that as an option if all else failed.

Hmm.

Sighing heavily, Minho accepted that there was no way of communication with the cute boy who had captured his attention immediately. Like, what was he going to do, tap on his shoulder and say hi like a normal person? Get the hell out.

Resigned to his fate, Minho leaned his head back onto the window behind him and stared out of the opposite window, like the cute stranger was also doing, his eyes tracing the little hearts and dicks that had been drawn with such obvious satire and immature giggles into the steamed-up windows.

Oh?

Yeah, yeah, drawing on windows with your finger was immature, Minho knew that. But what was life without a little immaturity? He grinned to himself, a little giddy as a plan began to form within his mind.

Either he would get rejected, or the boy would play along with it. Either way, it was a great story to tell his friends later if all else failed.

Trying to be both as inconspicuous as possible- but also obvious so that the boy next to him would at least notice, Minho shifted in his seat so he was facing the window before raising his hand, index finger extended, and beginning to write on the glass, making marks in the condensation that had collected and steamed up.

Sure enough, the movement that was both a little out of the ordinary and also very close to the stranger next to him had said stranger craning his neck around curiously to get a peep of what was going on.

“_Cute,”_ Minho had written, with an arrow curving and pointing to the top of the squirrel-cheeked boy’s head. He couldn’t have been more obvious if he tried.

The boy, seeing this, instantly broke out into a tiny giggle, cheeks filling with a dusty pink as he looked back down as his lap shyly. Minho’s heart leapt at the sound and he concluded that even if the boy didn’t reciprocate the actions, he would be happy just for hearing that tiny laugh just one time.

After a moment, however, the boy had turned around again, resolve in his eyes as he, too, started to draw patterns onto the window.

_“Hot,” _he wrote in tiny font, with a minuscule arrow pointing to Minho before he met his eyes with both hesitancy and determination.

Minho, ever the confident gay, choked a little on his spit at the single word and instantly took this as a challenge to out-do this cutie.

So why not go a step further?

Drawing a big heart in the middle of the two, Minho wrote his name at the top of the shape before looking at the boy expectantly.

Said boy blinked once, twice, before reaching out with a shaky hand to put his own name into the heart too.

_Jisung. _

Jisung. “Jisung,” Minho whispered to himself, liking the way the word sounded on his hushed lips.

Okay, Jisung, let’s see if I can win your heart before this bus journey is over.

_“Beautiful,” _Minho wrote with another arrow pointing to the younger, smiling innocently when Jisung met his eyes once more, blushing ever harder.

Wait, _shit. _Minho’s stop was the next one.

So before Jisung could lift another finger, Minho lifted his hand again and wrote a string of numbers on the window, next to another big heart before grabbing his bag and shuffling out of his seat with a wink and finger heart.

Hopefully he’d soon be getting a text from cute boy Jisung.

And as for Jisung’s perspective? He had entered the bus with a slight shortage of breath and a racing mind, and exited with Minho’s number and a smiling face.

****

[BONUS!] – a few weeks later~~

Jisung chuckled to himself as he got onto the bus, sitting in the same seat he had claimed a few weeks ago and facing the opposite window again.

Unplugging an earphone, he smiled as the hottie in the seats next to him – a hottie he had recently got to label as his _boyfriend- _drew a crown on the window above Jisung’s head with the word _‘cutie’_ scrawled across the top of it before he twisted back around into a sitting position and intertwined his fingers with Jisung’s across the top of their seats.

“Hi, baby,” Minho greeted, voice light and happy as he brought Jisung’s hand up to his lips. _How utterly disgusting…. Never stop._

“Oh, baby,” Jisung commented, “That’s a new one.” He twisted around and drew a matching crown over Minho’s head, labelling it _‘baby’_.

Minho groaned. “That’s so cheesy.”

“You started it!” Jisung accused him, relishing the bus being empty-_ that _had never happened before- thus giving him the opportunity to raise his voice a little.

“Mmm, that I did, cutie,” Minho squeezed Jisung’s hand before leaning over the back of Jisung’s seat to kiss him deeply, “that I definitely did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Have an amazing day/night and don't forget to stay hydrated, and leave a comment if you'd like <33 
> 
> my twitter is @/ accio-whiskers if you wanna hmu or become moots! (idk how to link social media and at this point im too afraid to ask)


End file.
